In order to attract subscribers, providers of video services over IP (Internet Protocol) networks need to meet or exceed the video experience provided by existing services. The visual quality experience provided by IP networks may be impacted by many factors including packet loss due to network congestion.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.